User blog:Markim99/Pure Evil Proposal :Hans (Fire Emblem)
What is work? Hans if from in the Birthright ''and ''Conquest routes of Fire Emblem Fates. Who is he? Hans is a soldier of Nohr and a criminal who has committed a number of heinous atrocities that include murder and robbery. Lustful for achieving success in life, Hans abuses the power ceded to him in order to attain his goal. Several years prior to the events of Fates, Xander had personally arrested Hans, but the criminal was released by Nohr King after having supposedly "rehabilitated" in prison. What he has done? Hans where he joins the Corrin in their plans to a stop the rebellion uprising that has broken out in Cheve. The Nohrians come out victorious and the army has spared the lives of the enemy soldiers. Hans, having been ordered by Garon to kill not only the remaining wounded Hoshidan troops and Chevian knights, but also the Chevian civilians following the Corrin's defeat of Scarlet. Corrin attempts to stop him, but Hans claims that he is just following Garon's orders and that he cannot listen to Corrin since Garon's word is law, before continuing his killing spree. According to Camilla, Hans also killed Scarlet in a particularly "gruesome manner" after she was defeated by Corrin. Hans later gives Garon his report, crediting Corrin with most of the work he had done, much of their indignant outrage. After the Nohrians kills the band of Hoshidan soldiers that arrived to assassinate Garon, he orders Hans and Iago to kill all the singers in Nestra. When Corrin protests, Leo manages to drag them out of the situation, while Hans and Iago leave to begin their killing spree. Hans is alsoseen i, where Garon welcomes Gunter back into the Nohrian army. Hans also greets him back, but Gunter remains silent towards him. Hans later reemerges following the conclusion of the fierce defense put up by Upon his entrance, he mercilessly slays a few of the Hoshidan Although Xander and the others try to stop him from killing any more prisoners, they are halted by Garon, who threatens to execute them for treason if they continue in their protests. Hans,kills several Hoshidan civilians as they go into the capital city. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Hans is a violent criminal who will go to any length, no matter how inhumane they may be, in order to realize his dream of attaining power. To this end, he relishes murder and bloodshed, a fact that is repeatedly proven through his involvement across the game's various routes. He cares little for his subordinates, willingly charging forward alongside them, but abandoning them the first instance he is outmatched. He always follows Garon's orders with a lack of remorse and is more concerned with his own self-preservation than the well-being of his comrades. Hans has earned the dislike and distrust of the Nohrian royal siblings, particularly Xander, for his lack of humanity. Likewise, Hans detests them, stating that they are another obstacle in the way of obtaining glory and relishes the thought of killing them in order to do so. When Xander and the Nohrian royals betray Iago, Hans remorselessly threatens to kill them, calling them "weak", showing he is loyal only to Garon, which leads to Hans getting his well deserved fate for his disgraceful crimes. Redeeming Qualities None. No Sympathy None. Worst Hans kill lot inccoent one for years '''Final '''Verdict I should say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals